Be With You
by Lost Swordsman
Summary: warning: Shonen-ai/fluff pairing: adult Oz x Elliot. tanpa sengaja Elliot memainkan piano di pesta penyambutan pewaris Vessalius setelah Oz menjadi guru di Lutwidge Academy dia semakin mengenal Elliot dan membuatnya makin tertarik dengan tuan muda Nightray tersebut. apakah hanya tertarik atau menyukai? tapi bagaimana dengan status keluarga mereka?


A/N:

ini adalah cerita pertamaku untuk fandom ini...

pairing: Oz x Elliot (entah kenapa aku menyukai mereka, terutama ke-tsundere-an Elliot :) )

maa...kuharap kalian menyukainya

* * *

Menjadi tuan muda bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. Bersikap sopan dan selalu tersenyum meski dalam mood yang buruk. Mendatangi pesta yang membosankan dan berbasa-basi mengenai status.

Status keluarga Nightray mengalami keterpurukan setelah insiden melegenda 100 tahun yang lalu, selain tidak bisa menggombalkan status dan kemampuannya. Elliot Nightray juga tidak suka membicarakan perbandingan status keluarganya yang dianggap masyarakat sebagai komplotan Baskerville dan pengkhianat di mata masyarakat.

Berkat insiden tragis 100tahun yang lalu keluarga Nightray dianggap pengkhianat dan keluarga Vesalius menjadi naik daun serta menjadi pemimpin dari lima keluarga besar.

Pemuda berambut krem berbaring diatas ranjang polos putih, ruangannya serba putih bahkan kemejanya putih tak ternoda, hanya warna rambutnya yang tidak mencapai putih saja yang mewarnai ruangan tersebut. "ada apa Leo ?" tanyanya bersamaan dengan pintu terbuka

"sekali ini saja, berpartsipasilah dalam pesta" pemuda berambut hitam panjang sampai menutupi kacamatanya memakai baju butler berusaha membujuknya "sebagai anak bungsu keluarga Nightray, kau hampir tidak pernah menunjukkan wajahmu "

"aku hanya tidak suka pada orang-orang itu" jawab Elliot

"naah...tuan Gilbert juga tidak menyukainya tapi dia tetap berangkat" Leo mulai memerah karena kesal "begitu juga dengan saudaramu yang lain"

"aku hanya...tidak terbiasa oke ?" Elliot bangkit "tidak ada yang bisa kubanggakan. Gilbert dan Vincent memiliki paras tampan mereka, Vanesha punya kepintaran dan ketegasannya, Ernest dan Cloude punya hobi kelas atas mereka" katanya sambil melambaikan tangan keatas dan kebawah dan tersenyum kaku

"piano" Leo mengatakannya dengan tegas "tidak ada diantara mereka yang bisa memainkan piano"

"..."Elliot memberinya lirikan lalu melihat ke arah lain "permainan pianomu lebih baik"

"tapi aku tidak dilahirkan dalam keluarga ini" Leo tetap bersikeras "aku pelayanmu, kau sendiri yang menarikku ke sini dari panti asuhan"

Pelayannya itu memberinya tatapan serius, sejak dulu Elliot tahu kalau Leo adalah orang bertipe kepala keras dan suatu saat nanti ia harus mengalah padanya. Elliot tersenyum lalu turun dari kasurnya "baiklah, kalau kau mau menemaniku"

"aku akan menyiapkan segalanya" kelihatannya Leo sudah bisa bernafas lega sekarang, ia sudah capek mendengar keluhan saudara-saudara yang lebih tua mengenai ketidakhadiran Elliot di setiap pesta .

...

Vanessha tersenyum girang saat melihat adiknya menuruni tangga, siap dengan mantelnya. "kau ikut Elliot ?" tanyanya memastikan

"begitulah..." jawabnya lirih

"kau terlihat tampan hari ini" puji Vanessha menempelkan telapak tangannya ke kedua pipi Elliot, memperhatikan wajah adik kecilnya "bagaimana kalau kau memainkan piano disana ?"

"aku tidak suka diperhatikan, kau tahu itu"

"kenapa tidak? Terakhir kali kau muncul kau hanya berusia 10 tahun" tambah Ernest yang sudah berada di bawah "memperlihatkan keahlianmu berarti menunjukkan kedewasaanmu"

"aku bukan penggoda wanita sepertimu" pipi Elliot mengembung

"jangan berkata seperti itu, aku hanya melakukan hal yang biasa dilakukan oleh laki-laki lain"

"kalian berangkat atau tidak ?" seru Cloude dari kejauhan, dia sudah siap. Berdiri di dekat kereta kuda

"dimana Gilbert dan Vincent ?" tanya Elliot "apa mereka tidak pergi ?"

"..." Vanessha terdiam begitu juga Ernest . ia menghela nafas setelah mengingat kembali _oh ya semua kakak kandungku tidak menyukai mereka_ "baiklah, ayo kita berangkat " ajaknya membuang jauh-jauh pertanyaannya tadi

...

Seperti yang diingatnya pesta kelas atas memang membosankan. Dia berdiri di pojokan sambil meminum winenya—yang seharusnya tidak di minum di bawah umur—ia memperhatikan orang-orang di dalam ruangan mewah tersebut. Begitu banyak makanan enak dan cantik di setiap meja, para wanita berpakaian sangat mewah dan gemerlap sedangkan para pria memakai jas rapi dengan kualitas terbaik. Mereka tidak tahu keadaan diluar sana yang sedang susah, Elliot mengerti itu karena Leo, mungkin Gilbert dan Vincent juga mengetahuinya,dari pengalaman mereka.

Tapi kedua kakak angkatnya itu membaur dengan baik, para gadis membicarakan ketampanan mereka. Vincent begitu berkilau dimata mereka juga dimata Elliot. Tapi Gilbert, dia hanya bersinar dimata para gadis dan tamu lainnya tapi tidak dimata Elliot yang tahu sifat kikuk kakaknya yang satu itu. Setelah diperhatikan baik-baik tidak hanya dia yang masih mempunyai mata (normal) pelayan keluarga Rainsworth dan nonanya tertawa kecil memperhatikan Gilbert yang kaku.

"kurasa mereka mengenal Gilbert" gumamnya kecil sekali, lalu menghisap winenya kembali . seorang pelayan lewat sambil membawa loyang minuman. Elliot mencegatnya dan menitipkan gelasnya. Sekarang ia tidak ingin melakukan apapun, dia hanya akan menunggu sampai tengah malam lalu pulang dengan alasan lelah, Tapi...

Ia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan jam rantainya _tiga jam_ ia menghitung waktu. Tiga jam bukan waktu yang sebentar, ia bisa mati kebosanan di sana seandainya saja ia membawa Leo ke dalam, tapi kakak-kakaknya tidak akan setuju semenjak Leo adalah pelayan tanpa pelatihan.

Di dekatnya berdiri Grand piano hitam, ia mulai tergiur untuk memainkan piano kelas tinggi tersebut, tanpa disadarinya ia melangkah mendekati alat musik tersebut. Berlahan ia membuka tutupnya dan memperhatikan kondisinya. Ia begitu mengagumi kualitas dan saat ditekan suaranya juga sangat lembut.

Setelah duduk dan menyamankan posisinya . ia mulai menekan-nekan mencari nada yang tepat dan memikirkan lagu apa yang akan dimainkannya. Setelah menentukannya, ia mulai memainkannya, alunan musiknya memenuhi ruangan, membuat semua mata tertuju padanya. Para tamu berhenti mengobrol dan menontonnya bermain.

Alunan musik yang indah dengan nada yang sesuai membuat semuanya terkagum-kagum. Setelah menyelesaikan satu musiknya Elliot menghentikan jemarinya. Tiba-tiba saja orang-orang bertepuk tangan "a,apa?" tanyanya kebingungan

" **kau memainkannya dengan sempurna"**

Seorang pria berambut pirang mendatanginya dan mengulurkan tangannya mengajaknya bersalaman. Elliot tidak langsung menerimanya ia lebih memilih untuk memperhatikan penampilan pria itu terlebih dahulu. Pria itu memiliki postur badan yang tinggi,kira-kira seumur dengan Gilbert dan memiliki mata hijau Emerald _Vessalius ?_

Rambut pirang dan mata Emerald memang ciri keluarga tersebut. Meski Elliot membencinya ia tidak menunjukkannya dan berdiri,membalas uluran tangan pria itu "terima kasih" balasnya atas pujian sebelumnya lalu cepat-cepat menarik tangannya kembali namun berlahan.

"aku tidak menyangka kau akan memainkan piano di sini" Gilbert muncul dari balik pria tersebut "seperti biasa kau menakjubkan! "

"hahaha...aku melakukannya tanpa sadar" balasnya "dan...kakak, bisa aku tahu siapa ini?" tanyanya memanggil Gilbert dengan formal

"aah, dia " Gilbert terlihat enggan menjawabnya, kelihatannya pria disampingnya itu memang Vessalius musuh bebuyutan Nightray "Oz Vessalius " pria itu sendiri yang menjawab "dan kau Elliot bukan ?"

"senang bisa bertemu denganmu " balasnya sedikit membungkuk.

...

"kudengar,kemarin malam kau bermain piano"

"hmm..." Elliot hanya menjawab dengan erangan "pesta yang akan kudatangi adalah pesta yang akan diadakan 5 tahun lagi" tambahnya sambil melingkarkan badannya diatas kasur

"ha!?...kau seperti barang langka saja" Leo duduk di pojokan "jika saja aku bisa menemanimu...di dalam" katanya sambil menghela nafas

"...aku juga berharap begitu, tapi kau tahu Leo?"

"hmm?"

"udara di sana membuatku sesak, aku tidak pernah bisa tenang di tempat seperti itu" ia berguling mendekati Leo "dan piano itu, ada di sebelahku jadi tanpa sadar aku memainkannya! " ia meletakkan kepalanya di pangkuan pelayannya

"aku tahu, aku tahu dari dulu hanya benda itu yang bisa membuatmu tenang" Leo tersenyum menanggapi sikap kekanak-kanakkan tuannya "...kudengar dari tuan Vincent kemarin kau bertemu Vessalius " ia membelai rambut krem Elliot dengan lembut "itu pertama kalinya bukan..bertemu dengan musuh bebuyutan keluargamu ?"

"...maa, memang mereka yang membuat kami seperti ini. Dan aku tidak menyukai mereka tapi tidak ada alasannya untuk membenci orang yang bahkan tidak kukenal bukan ?"

"mmm..." Leo mencubitnya gemas "kau semakin dewasa"

"kau seumuran denganku Leo"

...

 _Kupikir hanya pada saat pesta saja aku akan bertemu orang ini, tapi kelihatannya setiap hari aku akan bertemu dengannya, mulai hari ini..._

"aku yang akan menjadi wali kelas kalian, mulai saat ini " Oz berdiri di balik meja guru sambil membawa buku absensi . dia Vessalius! seharusnya dia tidak perlu melakukan pekerjaan rendah seperti guru .

Elliot tidak memandangnya,dia berpikir kalau Oz pasti sudah melupakannya. terakhir kali mereka bertemu adalah saat liburan musim panas, sudah hampir setengah bulan kejadian itu lewat.

 _Hobi ?_ pikirnya setelah memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan alasan Oz menjadi guru di sekolahnya, saat Elliot meliriknya tanpa sengaja mata mereka bertemu "!" sebuah kebetulan yang membuatnya kesal segera ia melihat arah lain.

" **apa kau menyukai buku itu ?"**

Seperti pertemuan pertama mereka. Oz mengajaknya berbicara tiba-tiba. Ia menutup buku Holy Knight "begitulah" jawabnya dengan senyum seformal mungkin "tidak kusangka kau menjadi guru"

"maa...aku ingin lebih dekat dengan adik perempuanku" jawabnya sungkan "kau tahu Ada ? dia adik kelasmu "

"Ada Vessalius ?" mendengar nama itu membuat Eliiot kaku "ga,gadis itu adikmu ?" tanyanya hati-hati

"kau mengenalnya ?"

"mm...se,sedikit?"

Elliot mulai memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Dia berharap Leo segera kembali menemaninya saat ini! sebelum gadis bernama Ada itu...

"Elliot-saan~" suara gadis memanggilnya dari kejauhan, suara gadis itu tidak terlalu keras tapi masih sangat terdengar semenjak mereka ada di perpustakaan.

 _Datang..._

"Oni-chan?" gadis itu semakin mendekat setelah mengetahui Oz bersamanya "kau mengenal Elliot-san ?" gadis itu juga memiliki rambut pirang dan mata Emerald seharusnya Elliot tidak perlu bertanya dan sudah bisa menebak kalau gadis yang setiap hari berusaha mendekatinya dan mengajaknya berbicara itu adalah adik Oz.

"beberapa hari yang lalu kami bertemu di sebuah pesta" jawab Oz sambil membelai lembut rambut Ada "pesta kepulanganku"

"Elliot-san datang ke pesta?, sayang sekali aku tidak bisa melihatmu memakai baju resmi "

"maa...hanya kebetulan saja aku punya waktu luang" balasnya sebiasa mungkin, semakin risih dengan situasi ini, Elliot mengambil bukunya lalu mengembalikannya ke rak di belakangnya "kurasa Leo sedang mencariku, aku permisi dulu" dengan itu dia kabur dari pasangan kakak-adik itu.

 _Kuharap aku tidak terlalu bersikap keras pada Ada sampai gadis itu mengadu pada kakaknya_ pikirnya, berjalan cepat menyusuri lorong sekolah _atau aku akan dilatih ulang oleh Vanessha._


End file.
